


Ruddy

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ruddy: adjective, RUDD-ee, having a reddish color/British slang euphemism for bloody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruddy

"You ruddy great idiot!"  
"I got him though, didn't I," slurred the detective, as he was shoved gently up the seventeen steps to the flat.  
"Yeah, you git, you got him. C'mon, have to get you cleaned up."  
Yet another rooftop chase, leading to yet another patch up job, as John had been able to convince Lestrade that Sherlock didn't need to go to hospital, he just needed a good night's sleep and a couple of paracetamol.  
John managed to manhandle him into the loo, and undress him, noting the usually pale skin was ruddy with abrasions, but nothing life threatening, no stitches necessary this time.  
"Bed."  
"Come with me?" Sherlock sighed.  
"Yeah, c'mon, love."  
John led him to their bedroom, helped him under the covers, and watched as his best friend turned partner/lover sank into the sheets and fell fast asleep.  
"Good night, sweet."  
He went into the kitchen and poured himself two fingers of the good scotch that was a rare gift from Mycroft, for solving one of those tedious 'national emergencies,' a while back. He carried the drink back to bed, undressed, climbed in next to the snoring detective, and watched him sleep.  
"You idiot," he muttered.  
"Love you too, John."


End file.
